1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display systems, electronic mirror systems equipped with the display systems, and movable-body apparatuses equipped with the display systems and, more particularly, to display systems that display images based on captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle display apparatus (i.e. display systems and electronic mirror systems) includes a rear camera, a monitor, and a concave mirror. Such a vehicle display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-120080 (Patent Literature 1, hereinafter), for example. The rear camera obtains image data of a rearward view of a vehicle. The monitor is disposed at a position on a ceiling between a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat in the interior of the vehicle. The monitor displays an image of the rearward view of the vehicle based on the image data that are fed from the rear camera. The concave mirror is disposed at a position above a windshield in the interior of the vehicle. The concave mirror reflects the image displayed on the monitor so as to show the image of the rearward view of the vehicle to the occupants in the vehicle.